


Curiosity

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curiosity, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “How is it to work with Sherlock?”
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Series: Fictober20 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 6





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #25. “sometimes you can even see”

“How is it to work with Sherlock?” 

Greg was startled, looked at Molly, they had been walking in Hyde Park. One of their rare days off. He frowned. “You know how he is, it’s almost the same.”

Molly rolled her eyes and snorted. “Yes, but most of my interactions with him are, I’ll remind you, in a controlled ambient. Where the corpses are there for me to study, not an outright crime scene.”

“That’s true,” he conceded. “Well, he’s intense. He’s silent for the most part. He looks and looks, sometimes never saying a word. Some days, I could swear that sometimes you can even see his brain working. As if he stared at a body and someone who’s not there told him what happened. As if he had some magic crystal ball that spelled things for him. As if words formed around his head pointing at clues, at things we missed. It can be fascinating. Most of the time.” He paused and then looked at Molly with mock seriousness. “However, Miss Hooper, if you tell him I said that, I will deny it. Vehemently.”

Molly laughed. “Your secret’s safe with me. Sounds interesting. It’s true that I’ve seen him work, but I only concentrate on bodies and what killed them. You? You have a crime to solve, that’s very different from my work and well, sometimes I wish I was there to see you and Sherlock work together.”

“Maybe one day he’ll let you tag along. I mean, now that John is stepping back a little now that baby Rosie is teething.” Then he laughed, “Did you know, that someone very stupid hurt Miss Hudson and Sherlock beat him and threw him out the window?”

Now it was Molly’s turn to be startled. “No, I didn’t.”

“That’s not the best part. Sherlock called me, because of course he did and you know what he said?” He paused and waited for Molly to shake her head. “He said and I quote, ‘Send your least annoying officer’. I went there myself, of course.”

Molly laughed, but this time it was louder. Leave it to Sherlock to ask Greg that, and to Greg to recognize that most people didn’t like Sherlock and found him unbearable and that Greg himself attended to that event. “Well, you are not annoying.” She said, the picture of seriousness. “You’re very professional.”

“He also didn’t even know my name, he was so offended when John called me Greg during the Baskerville case. He was all,” he stood taller and pretended to scowl. “’Oh Greg? Is that what your going by?’”

Molly dissolved into giggles. “You know, we could accuse Sherlock of many thing, except being boring.”

“That’s true,” He agreed. “He can always be trusted to say or do or both something that will be memorable. And life’s not boring with him. You know, he’s actually grown on me. I’m proud to call him a friend, even if he doesn’t think of me like that.”

“I’m sure he does,” Molly frowned. “Otherwise, he wouldn’t care about that you were upset when he faked his death.”

“Well, that’s good to know. But enough about Sherlock. How about we catch a movie? There’s quite a variety on that you can pick.”

“As long as we go for ice cream afterwards, I’m craving some. And I ran out of the one I had, so now I want some.”

“A shame the theater doesn’t sell it. But sure, of course we can go for ice cream after that. Who knows, if you’re feeling it, we could grab dinner or drinks. Or do whatever.”

Molly let go of his hand, wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned against him. “You truly know how to woo a girl. I’m not letting you go. Ever, that’s a threat by the way.”

It was his turn to laugh, “And I’m not letting you go either. Come on Miss Hooper, lets go and catch a movie, followed my lady’s ice cream.”

Molly faked a swoon. “My hero!”

They both laughed.


End file.
